


Chasing Your Shadows Pt 4

by Izissia



Series: Chasing Your Shadows [4]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/M, Girlcock, Multi, girldick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:52:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6871117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izissia/pseuds/Izissia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Naoto, baby~! Cocknotized into being a sluty whore and then she grows a dick too~.Good run~.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing Your Shadows Pt 4

“Ehehehe~” Chie’s laughter filled the air as Naoto gasped and struggled against her bindings. Her own belt, looped around her arms, and drawn painfully tight!

“What is the meaning of this?” she gasps, the fat titted detective dressed oh so modestly.  
“nhnn..” Yukiko was, naturally. As horned up as could be, “Chieeee~.” she drooled, running her elegant fingertips right against the girls bulging boyshorts. “Stick it in her already.” her hips bucked forwards, kissing into Chie’s side, “I’m hooorny.~” her begging lips soothed into her girlfriends ear.  
“I could do that.” the bowlcut babe groans as her hips reared upwards, lifting her onto her tippy toes to grind her shaft alongside her snow-white girlfriends slender digits. “But I think Naoto’s such a slut-”

“I am no such thing!”  
“Such a slut~” she resumed. “I won’t even need to stick it into her before she breaks.”  
“Impossible! … What are you even talking about? And what have you done to my friends!” the analytical girl was so usuallly cool and in control, it was hard not to be just a bit more than flustered as her friends ground into each other like needy whores.  
“Oh.. Neat~!” Rise moans, her heels clap against the ground as she drags her idol titties down, down along Chie’s side, till she dropped to a practiced squat, leaning back against the tomboy for support. Chie’s own fingers curled right into her spats. Down and down they went too, untill. SMACK~! Her massive pillar of corrupting girlcock sprung free, striking against her own gut with a resounding, wet, THUD! The heated arousal of her prick clear for all to see! Like the mist after a rain, the steam that rosed from her shaft was downright imposing!  
Rise leant back and back, lifting her hips up just a little, till her shoulder was resting against Chie’s balls, and her leftmost hand looped around that shaft, draping it across her face, her lips wrapping around one side of it. Snap! Her other and lifted her phone up, and she took a natural selfie! “All my fans are gonna love that one~.” she laughed, as her skirt was lifted between her legs, she and Yukiko’s fingers laced for but a second to pump and jerk that cock.  
All the while, Naoto gasped in disbelief at the sheer depravity before her. And well, that massive slab of drooling girlmeat Chie called a dick. “That can’t be real.” the skeptic pants, as she was bound to the side of her bed.  
“Oh but it is real~” Yukiko soothes, as her fingers unravelled from the dick.  
“So very real.” Rise moans in agreement, another lewd expression affixing itself to her face as she snapped another screenshot.  
Chie stepped towards the girl, slinking away from her corrupted accomplices. Her bounding prick swayed with each step, a heady bead of gooey, thick delight oozing from the tip of her shaft. Prenut rolling from the tip of her uncut cock along the underside of her length, vanishing between her legs before Naoto could spy where it went!  
It dangled, expectantly, before Naoto’s face. “Well?” the detective pants as that prick was so close she could feel its heat resonating against her body. The athletic girl swung her hips to and fro, to slowly, steadily make that monster of a shaft swing to and fro, like a pendulum. “This is ridiculous.” Naoto’s eyes were affixed to that swinging shaft held directly before her.  
“Yeah~ Stick it in her already!” Rise moans, her ass grinding back into the tomboys ankle.  
Chie’s shaft throbbed as she watched the blue haired babe’s chest heave with every breath. “Such fat tits~” she drools, “Even fatter than yours, Yukiko!” another oozing bead of delighted prenut twitched from the tip of her shaft, but this one splattered against Naoto’s features, making her wince.  
“I know! I wanna fuck them soo bad~!” Yukiko moans in delight. Her own snow-white dick demanding her attention. Backwards and forwards Chie’s shaft swung, slowly, steadily, Naoto’s eyes were affixed to the swinging mass atop her. Her breathing began to grow shallow, her chest heaving each time. Deep, restrained breaths, she tried to compose herself. Blinking a good few times. She swallowed as a bead of sweat formed on her brow. “This won’t work, I’ll never break.” sadly, her voice cracked as she spoke that. Trembling just a little. What on earth did the girl have planned for her?  
Chie’s snickering grew all the louder, “Don’t you wanna give it a taste~?” she teases, as Naoto’s lips whimper.  
“Not at all.” the detective gulps. The room around her starting to spin, the only constant that remained was that fat, pendulous shaft, swaying to and fro, to and fro. She curls her fingers into fists as she grows dizzy just from being sat there. Chie’s shaft DEMANDED her attention, she took deep, heaving breaths as she tried to resist.  
“Suck.” Chie ushered such a simple command, and yet it struck Naoto to the core. Her eyes foggied over as she lurched forwards, and.. SLRP! Her lips wrapped tight around Chie’s nutsack, her eyes lolling back into their skull as her moans were muffled by the rounded orbs stuffed into her face. She was concious, barely, of what she was doing. It was like she was drunk, or an outer body experience. She couldn’t stop herself, no matter how much she yelled. Internally, at least! Externally she was nothing but moans as her tongue slathered against the tomboy’s throbbing nutsack! Rearing her head backwards, her hazy, clouded eyes stared up towards Chie’s own, her face tilted to the side as she steadily bobbed her face up and down on the side of that shaft, her tongue slipped free, slurping against it eagerly. She was gone, utterly and completely! Her lips wrapped around half of that shaft as she rhythmically bounces her face on that shaft! Shlock~ Chie lifted herself onto her tippytoes. The bound girl leant forwards to try to follow it, to no avail.  
“What are you~?” Chie’s cruel voice mocks.  
“Nhnn..” Naoto squirms, her pleading eyes looked desperately up at Chie’s, she didn’t know what she was anymore.  
“A nasty, dick craving, jizz gargling slut!” Chie beams down at her, to the laughter of the other girls.  
“Ahh. Aaah~.” Naoto gasps, nodding her head slowly. “The detective slut of Inaba would be honoured to choke on your huge dick!” she shifts her thighs apart and dangles her mouth open, wide. “ahnnn~” even her tongue hangs out as her cocknotized body was so eager to submit. The last remnants of her personality were soon to be crushed beneath that fat, tomboy cock! “GHLKK!” it plunged into the back of her throat, pounded her new life as a whore into her! Chie’s crotch pounded the others face! Bulging her throat out as she plunges into her face! Mounting her, there and then! The girls behind her had turned on one and another, Yukiko humping into Rise eagerly, ‘take pictures of me~’ she demanded.  
Naoto’s facefucking felt like a dream! She was born to handle this. Her face contorted into blissful stupor! Spit flew from her face with ease, splattering against her ample bust as her face was pounded! Chie’s fingers sunk into her shirt. She didn’t resist, as her dress was RIPPED from her! Boi-oing! Her titanic melons were so fat that they didn’t so much fall free from her dress as they did bounce! Her huge, creamy tits jiggling with every thrust as she was facefucked wildly. Her throat stretched, her face filled! Her face buried in Chie’s pelvis, the dragon even planted one foot on her bed, to well and truly spear her throat!  
“Hahh~! Here it comes! Chie’s special move!” the girl howls in pleasure, the cacophony of moans grew all the louder as her shaft burrowed right into Naoto’s face, trembling, throbbing, oh nobody in the room should be a stranger to her massive, volcanic eruption! Her thick shadow load poured right into the bare-titted detective’s throat! Gallons apon gallons of her hot, thick load bursting into Naoto’s face!  
“It’s happening~!” Yukiko squeals.  
“Oh fuck, oh fuck!” Rise crawled out from beneath the snow-white goddess, her cunt dripping with the fresh creampie she’d recieved, they eagerly presented themselves between Naoto’s thighs as the detectiveslut chugged on the fat throbbing load pouring into her face! Her legs kicked and squirmed, she was utterly, completely broken! Her jeans grew tighter, and tighter, before they BURST~! And her own massive, climaxing shaft spilled free! Her fat throbbing girlmeat tore her jeans to shreds, ripping the crotch apart if nothing else! She sprouted a throbbing stiffy! Her load already roping all over Yukiko and Risette’s presenting face~ Her body painted with pleasure, and Chie spunk.


End file.
